Changes
by JoleyLover158
Summary: Mileys head cheerleader, joe's the quarterback player and Miley hates him. The school budgets for sport get cut and the footballers are forced to move into the cheerleaders dorm. joley, jiley, miloe moe


_**Miley's 18 and a college freshman + head cheerleader**_

_**Joe's 21 and a college senior + the quarterback**_

* * *

><p><em>Miley- (standing at her locker) we need to get through to nationals we can't be beaten or we lose our scholarships<em>

_Ashley- we aren't through regionals yet_

_Miley- we need to plan ahead_

_Ashley- so do we have practice today_

_Miley- you know we do. We always have practice and now isn't the time to slack off (starts walking)_

_Ashley- you know sometimes I think you take this too seriously_

_Miley- well someone on the squad has to_

_Ashley- you know I didn't mean it like that_

_Miley- if you don't want to take this seriously you know where to go quit. I've always got people who can replace you_

_Ashley- I'm dedicated to the team all I'm saying is we need a break sometimes_

_Miley- the best cheer leading squads practice at least 8 hours a week_

_Ashley- but that's not us!_

_Miley- come find me when you want to be a dedicated cheerleader (walks away and walks into joe) ergh why you?_

_Joe- you love me (puts his hands on her waist)_

_Miley- that's where you're wrong Jonas (moves his hands off her) and don't touch me_

_Joe- I'm the quarterback and you're head cheerleader we're supposed to date its part of the cliques_

_Miley- grow up. We're in college now not high school. You'd think you would of learned with it being your senior year and stuff but obviously not_

_Joe- everyone knows the star footballer and head cheerleader date_

_Miley- well not in this college, I'd never date you. you're a chauvinistic pig_

_Joe- you can't say that. You don't know me_

_Miley- I know you're a player_

_Joe- no you don't_

_Miley- ok then so the girl last night, what was her name? Or the girl the night before? Or we could make this really hard and say who was the girl last friday?_

_Joe- I don't need names. They throw themselves at me wanting sex_

_Miley- don't lie, dick (walks away)_

_Selena- (walks up to miley) what was that about?_

_Miley- how he thinks we should date_

_Selena- he's right. You should. You guys would make one hot couple_

_Miley- don't you start as well. People need to understand I'm not gonna date him just because that's what cliques say and because people think we'd look hot together. He's not boyfriend material_

_Selena- but he's joe jonas_

_Miley- he could be the richest man in the country and it wouldn't change what I think about him. Look at him he's disgusting (watching joe seduce some random girl)_

_Selena- I think you'll end up together eventually, anyway vanessa wants to see you in her office_

_Miley- why?_

_Selena- I've got no idea_

_Miley- I'll see you later then (walks to the gym) vanessa?_

_Vanessa- in here (mileys walks in) hi miley have a seat_

_Miley- what's going on?_

_Vanessa- I know you won't be happy about this and I'm not either but the college directors have cut the budgets for the whole sports department and to get to nationals we have to raise the money ourselves_

_Miley- that's not fair!_

_Vanessa- I know but that's not the worst of it_

_Miley- what is then?_

_Vanessa- the housing budget has also been cut and because the cheerleaders dorm is the bigger of the two the footballers will be moving in with you so your girls will have to share instead of having a room each_

_Miley- c there is no way that is happening!_

_Vanessa- there's nothing we can do about it_

_Miley- the other girls are not gonna be happy!_

_Vanessa- I'm not happy about it but if it keeps this squad together I'll do it and I don't think some of the girls will mind especially when some of them are dating footballers_

_Miley- you can't bring that many guys into our dorm!_

_Vanessa- I think it has something to do with joe. I don't think you want him living with you_

_Miley- joe has nothing to do with it! I don't want any of them_

_Vanessa- Miley everyone knows you hate joe but you're gonna have to learn to like him if not like him just be sociable with him_

_Miley- I'll do this for the squad because they're like my family but I want the footballers at the other end of the dorm_

_Vanessa- you'll have to work that out yourselves_

_Miley- have you told the girls?_

_Vanessa- I thought I'd leave that to you_

_Miley- this is unbelievable! How are we gonna get the money to get to nationals because we need to do it_

_Vanessa- we'll have to organise some fund raisers_

_Miley- why us? And you can't say it's just us being targeted this time_

_Vanessa- I don't know Miley I wish I did but I don't and I doubt I'll find out_

_Miley- how long do we have until the footballers move in with us?_

_Vanessa- they start moving Friday_

_Miley- that's in 2 days!_

_Vanessa- it needs to be done as soon as possible. I'll see you at practice Miley I'll let you get back to the girls_

_Miley- thanks (walks out and goes back to the dorm) girls! (all the girls gather on the sofa's)_

_Selena- what's going on miley?_

_Miley- well I went to see Vanessa and our budgets have been cut so we have to raise the money for nationals_

_Selena- how can they do that!_

_Miley- that's not all_

_Selena- what else is it?_

_Miley- the football team are moving into here_

_Ashley- what!_

_Selena- why?_

_Miley- because housing budgets have been cut and if they don't move in there's no scholarships for any of us_

_Debby- when does this happen_

_Miley- they start moving Friday_

_Ashley- Friday?_

_Miley- yupp we've got to share rooms to make enough room for them so decide who you want to share with and start moving_

_Selena- this is going to be pretty amazing_

_Miley- no its going to be horrible_

_Selena- just think you'll get to see joe_

_Miley- that's why its horrible_

_Selena- what are we going to do about the rooms 'cause there's an odd number of us_

_Miley- I'll stay by myself and let everyone else pair up I don't mind._

_On Friday_

_Joe- (looks at Miley) where's my room Princess_

_Miley- my names Miley and it's next door to me unfortunately_

_Joe- you know princess I'm not as bad as you think_

_Miley- I find that hard to believe_

_Joe- there's always a story behind the way someone acts (walks into his room)_

_Miley- (confused, follows him) what was that supposed to mean?_

_Joe- nothing forget it. get out_

_Miley- (ignores him) what did you mean_

_Joe- i said it's nothing_

_Miley- just tell me!_

_Joe- it has nothing to do with you so you don't need to know and I don't want to tell you_

_Miley- seriously joe just tell me!_

_Joe- (kisses her roughly)_

_Miley- (doesn't kiss back)_

_Joe- (puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer)_

_Miley- (starts kissing back but realises what she's doing, pushes him away and slaps him) what the fuck do you think you're playing at!_

_Joe- I had to shut you up somehow now get out_

_Miley- ergh you're a dick!_

_Joe- and that's not the first time you've told me but like I said there's always a story that explains why_

_Miley- I wouldn't know! You won't tell me! (Walks out slamming the door, sits on the sofa and looks at kevin, btw Joe and Kevin are twins in this) your brother is the biggest dick around!_

_Kevin- what did he do?_

_Miley- he said there's a story why he's a dick and he won't tell me and then he kissed me 'cause I wouldn't stop asking (talks really fast) and it was the best fucking kiss ever! (Leans back on the sofa and let's out a sigh touching her lips)_

_Kevin- there is a story_

_Miley- I'm guessing you won't want to tell me either_

_Kevin- no I'll tell you 'cause I know he won't_

_Selena- wait! You kissed? How did that happen?_

_Miley- it just did. I don't know!_

_Selena- (sing-song voice) somebody liked it!_

_Miley- (throws a pillow off her) piss off_

_Selena- Your guard's up and that must mean that you like him._

_Miley- you my friend are wrong_

_Selena- Ooh! And defensive too. You know that must mean that you really like him_

_Miley- you need to stop watching step up seriously its getting worrying now_

_Selena- its channing tatum how can you blame me (smirks)_

_Miley- well please remove yourself from here before you start masturbating over him_

_Selena- I hate you (walks away embarrassed)_

_Miley- (looks at kevin) so now she's gone, what's this story_

_Kevin- he's afraid of love_

_Miley- why?_

_Kevin- 5 years ago my parents divorced. They didn't get along for ages before it happened but joe didn't know that no one ever told him and when he finally got told about everything he was devastated. He always thought we were your perfect family. After the divorce joe stayed with my mom_

_Miley- so he's a dick because of your parents divorce?_

_Kevin- no. Joe was always a momma's boy and he loved her more than anything but after the divorce she couldn't handle losing the only thing she'd ever known so she overdosed and died. It broke joe. He never got over it and to answer your question he's a dick because its his way to push people away and cope. He won't let himself love anyone because the only people he's ever loved he's had taken from him_

_Joe- (standing behind) thanks a lot kevin (walks in his room slamming the door)_

_Kevin- shit!_

_Miley- I'm sorry about your mom. can I try talking to him_

_Kevin- you can try but he'll probably push you away_

_Miley- I'll try (gets up and knocks on Joe's door and walks in 'cause he ignores it) joe can I talk to you?_

_Joe- (lying with his back towards miley) I don't want to. Go away_

_Miley- joe..._

_Joe- I said go away_

_Miley- (sits on the bed and looks at him) joe talk to me_

_Joe- you never liked me before so why do you wanna talk all of a sudden_

_Miley- I guess I didn't think I just assumed you acted the way you do to become popular_

_Joe- well I don't want you to feel sorry for me and I don't want your sympathy so leave me alone_

_Miley- do you really think your mom would want you to be like this?_

_Joe- so you're playing the mom card now (sits up and looks at her)_

_Miley- yes I am because if you were as close to your mom and respected her as much as kevin says you wouldn't do this because I know if I had a son I'd be disappointed if he treat girls like shit. I'd be ashamed to call him my son_

_Joe- don't say that she wouldn't_

_Miley- its the truth. Do you really think your mom would want you to use girls or do you think she'd want you to try and find someone who you could love? Even find someone you love her as much as you loved her?_

_Joe- that's not possible. I could never love anyone as much as my mom she was irreplaceable_

_Miley- no one wants to replace your mom but just think she'd want you to be happy with someone instead of doing this to yourself_

_Joe- why love people when they just get taken away or leave you_

_Miley- if you found someone they wouldn't leave you or be taken away, they'd always be in here (points to his heart) we don't have to be friends, we don't have to like each other just think about what I've said joe. (kisses his cheek and walks out)_

_Joe- (sighs and lies back on his bed thinking about what miley's said)_

_A few days later_

_Joe- (walks into the kitchen and makes sure no one is there) Miley can I talk to you?_

_Miley- yeah what's up?_

_Joe- I thought about what you said_

_Miley- you did?_

_Joe- yeah and I'm sorry for being such a dick towards you and I want to change for my mom_

_Miley- she'd be proud of you and I'm sorry about the other day I guess I was a little harsh_

_Joe- I needed it_

_Miley- you know you're not a bad person when you're like this_

_Joe- maybe I'll try and be like this more but I can't guarantee you anything_

_Miley- don't guarantee me anything. Talk to your brother and do it for him. You need each other. Talk to someone who went through the same thing as you_

_Joe- maybe it will work but I think I need someone who knows nothing about it and someone who isn't already on someone's side or biased_

_Miley- well I'm always here if you want to talk. I think we've both worked out that we're not the people we think we are_

_Joe- yeah I always thought you were stuck up and snobby but now I think you're pretty normal and you care about people other than yourself_

_Miley- and I worked out you're not a dick, you're just a hurt and lost boy that needs someone to be there for him and you only act like a dick to hide the pain_

_Joe- I never wanted to hurt anyone intentionally it just sort of happened and after my mom passed away I wanted others to feel the pain I was feeling_

_Miley- well I'm gonna help you try to stop feeling the pain. I know it won't be easy but I'm not giving up on you and I don't care if people say anything we don't have to tell them, we live together it can't be that hard and if anyone says anything all they need to know is that we're friends_

_Joe- thank you (hugs her)_

_Miley- you're welcome Joe_

_Joe- you know I feel normal when I'm with you even though we've never got on before_

_Miley- I think we've got more in common than we think_

_Joe- yeah maybe we have. I really do need to grow up don't I? I'm 21 and I act like I'm 16 still_

_Miley- we'll have you acting like a 21 year old in no time_

_Joe- do you want to go to the campus bar tonight? We can invite everyone and use it as a chance for everyone to get to know each other_

_Miley- yeah I'll tell the girls_

_Joe- sounds good. Say everyone meet on the sofas at 7:15?_

_Miley- that works for me_

_When everyone's ready_

_Selena- so miley what's the real reason behind this?_

_Miley- to get to know each other_

_Selena- now tell the truth because 2 days ago you hated the fact they had to move in with us_

_Miley- well I'm not getting out of it so I'll have to learn to like them because I'd rather get on with them than argue in my own home_

_Selena- I'm gonna watch you_

_Miley- just drop it selena!_

_Debby- well just for the record I think it will be good if we all get along. Its like our family's growing_

_Miley- my point exactly now let's go_

_At the bar_

_Joe- so what's everyone drinking the first round is on me_

_Miley- you don't have to do that joe_

_Joe- fine what are you drinking and I'll buy your drink_

_Miley- just a coke_

_Joe- you sure?_

_Miley- yeah I'm only 18 remember_

_Joe- (orders the drinks)_

_Selena- (watching from the other side of the bar) there's got to be something going on with them two_

_Ashley- you never know they might just be talking_

_Selena- look at the way he's looking her_

_Ashley- everyone knows he wants to have sex with her_

_Selena- it looks like more than that though I've never seen that look on his face_

_Ashley- just leave them or you'll upset miley and then our family will be torn and you wouldn't want to be blamed for that would you?_

_Selena- no but I want to know what's going on_

_Ashley- you're not the only one but she'll tell us if and when she's ready_

_Selena- I know but how can you go from hating someone on friday to that (points to miley and joe who are standing close and laughing) only 2 days later!_

_Ashley- well they've obviously talked now drop it and enjoy tonight 'cause I didn't come out to stand and watch miley have a good night (walks over to one of the footballers and starts dancing)_

_Joe- (grabs mileys hand) come on_

_Miley- what are you doing? (Laughing)_

_Joe- dancing (pulls her closer and starts dancing)_

_Miley- (puts her hands on the top of his arms and dances for hours)_

_Joe- (pulls miley really close when a slow song comes on) you don't mind do you?_

_Miley- (puts her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest) nope_

_Joe- (pulls her closer so their bodies are touching) all your friends are watching_

_Miley- let them watch we're only dancing_

_Joe- (starts singing into her ear) and through it all she offers me protection a lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall wherever it may take me I know that life wont break me when I come to call she wont forsake me I'm loving angels instead_

_Miley- (looks up and smiles) you're a really good singer_

_Joe- thanks. Selena is coming over_

_Miley- (look around) this ought to be fun_

_Selena- what's going on seriously Miley?_

_Miley- we're dancing I thought that was pretty obvious_

_Selena- you hated him Friday so why the sudden change of heart?_

_Miley- we talked and now we're trying to get along_

_Selena- it looked like more than trying to get along to me_

_Miley- look Selena I know what I'm doing you're not my mother_

_Selena- no she died_

_Miley- (gets tears in her eyes) I'm going back to the dorm (walks away)_

_Joe- (follows her) Miley wait! (Catches up)_

_Miley- joe I'll be fine just enjoy the rest of the night_

_Joe- I can't enjoy it knowing you're upset_

_Miley- fine you can come if you want (starts walking again)_

_Joe- (walks in silence, doesn't know what to say. Opens the door when they get back) do you want to talk about it?_

_Miley- (wipes a tear) I think so yeah_

_Joe- come on then where do you want to go?_

_Miley- your room if that's ok. I know Selena won't go in there_

_Joe- that's fine. Is there anything you want from your room?_

_Miley- I wanna get out of this dress I'll come in when I'm ready_

_Joe- no problem_

_Miley- (walks into her room and pulls her pyjamas on quickly and ties her hair in a messy bun, looks in the mirror and sighs) just breathe Miley you can do it (walks into joe's room) hey_

_Joe- hey, make yourself comfortable_

_Miley- thanks (sits on the bed and crosses her legs) I was adopted (looks at joe)_

_Joe- why?_

_Miley- my real mom was only 15 when she had me so she put me up for adoption so I'd have a better life_

_Joe- so which mom was Selena talking about?_

_Miley- my real mom. I was told when I was 16 that I was adopted and I found her not long after my 17th birthday and she died after I'd known her for 3 months (feels tears roll down her cheeks)_

_Joe- I'm sorry Miley (pulls her into a hug)_

_Miley- I just miss her_

_Joe- I know how you feel. It doesn't get any easier_

_Miley- I know and I know I only knew her for 3 months but it felt like I'd known her forever. She's the reason I came to this college_

_Joe- how?_

_Miley- she came here when she was my age and she'd been saving money up for the day she was able to finally meet her daughter and she wanted to pay for my college tuition but she never had enough_

_Joe- so you got the scholarship_

_Miley- yeah. She wasn't a bad person_

_Joe- I imagine her to be like you_

_Miley- I look like her_

_Joe- well she must of been really pretty_

_Miley- she was (hears everyone come in) can I stay in here tonight? I don't want to face Selena_

_Joe- yeah I can sneak out if you want_

_Miley- it's fine. It's your room (lies down in Joe's bed)_

_Joe- (watches her fall asleep and gets another blanket from under the bed and lies down next to Miley)_

_The next morning_

_Selena- (walks in) Joe have you seen Miley?_

_Joe- yeah she's here_

_Selena- what the fuck did you do to her!_

_Miley- (wakes up) what's going on?_

_Joe- I didn't do anything to her!_

_Selena- so why is she in your bed!_

_Joe- we fell asleep and if you must know we're using different blankets!_

_Miley- Selena why are you doing this to me I thought you were my best friend_

_Selena- we were until you turned into a slut (walks out slamming the door)_

_Miley- (looks at Joe) why is this happening to me?_

_Joe- I don't know but she's got no right saying that. None of its true_

_Miley- why does what I'm doing feel so wrong?_

_Joe- because you've got Selena being so negative_

_Miley- I've never seen this side of her_

_Joe- in a black and white world true colours show_

_Miley- I guess you're right_

_Joe- why don't you let me take you for breakfast so we can get away from here for a while_

_Miley- that sounds good. Give me about 20 minutes to change and then you can come in my room_

_Joe- sounds good_

_Miley- (gets up and walks to her room)_

_Ashley- is everything ok Miley?_

_Miley- yeah I just don't understand why Selena is being like this_

_Ashley- I can talk to her if you want_

_Miley- no just leave it. I don't see why I should worry over her when she can do this_

_Ashley- (hugs Miley) I'm not against anything you're doing you make a cute couple_

_Miley- we're not together_

_Ashley- but it seems like you are_

_Miley- nope_

_Ashley- friends with benefits?_

_Miley- nope just friends_

_Ashley- wow I didn't think joe was the type to be just friends_

_Miley- there's a lot you don't know about joe_

_Ashley- maybe everyone just needs to get to know each other properly and give each other a chance_

_Miley- yeah they do. Joe's not as bad as people think and that's a lot coming from me_

_Ashley- yeah I figured. You never change your opinion about people_

_Miley- no but I've learned a lot from him. I'll talk to you later ash I need to get ready_

_Ashley- why?_

_Miley- I'm going for breakfast with joe_

_Ashley- enjoy it then (smiles and walks away)_

_Miley- (starts changing)_

_Joe- (knocks) Miley are you ready?_

_Miley- yeah (walks out wearing - .com/cgi/set?id=31054021)_

_Joe- you look...wow_

_Miley- is that good or bad?_

_Joe- good. You always look good_

_Miley- (blushes) thanks (walks out with him) so where are we going?_

_Joe- it's up to you_

_Miley- can we go to starbucks? I want to get away from campus for a while_

_Joe- yeah, like I said go where you want (starts walking)_

_Miley- do you know what I find strange?_

_Joe- what?_

_Miley- you wear a baseball jacket most of the time but you play football_

_Joe- I like the baseball jacket more than the football one's_

_Miley- makes sense (walks into starbucks) what do you want? It's on me today, no arguments_

_Joe- I'll have a caramel macchiato please_

_Miley- (orders the drinks and sits with joe) you know Joseph you're a really nice guy_

_Joe- thanks and you're a great friend. I'm sorry for being a dick towards you since we met_

_Miley- its fine, I'm sorry I was always a bitch and never gave you a chance_

_Joe- you had a reason to hate me. I would of hated myself if I met me_

_Miley- I don't think I'd say I hated you I just didn't like you_

_Joe- you've changed me so much in just a few days it weird_

_Miley- how do you mean?_

_Joe- I feel like I can be myself with you, I don't need a guard up_

_Miley- that's what I was aiming for and I think everyone else would like the Joe that I've got to know_

_Joe- maybe this is a new start for me_

_Miley- I think you're right. Joe?_

_Joe- yeah_

_Miley- can I try something but if it goes horribly wrong will you promise not to hate me?_

_Joe- (confused) I wouldn't hate you for anything come here (opens his arms for a hug) what's wrong? You look all tense and upset_

_Miley- (goes over and sits on his knee and hugs him, nervous) I'm..I'm fine (lets out a deep breath)_

_Joe- you know you can tell me anything right?_

_Miley- yeah I do (rests her head on his shoulder)_

_Joe- are you gonna tell me what it is you want to try?_

_Miley- it's easier to show you_

_Joe- what do you mean?_

_Miley- (lifts her head and looks at him and kisses him)_

_Joe- (kiss back and wraps his arms around her waist)_

_Miley- (pulls away) I'm sorry joe I shouldn't of done that_

_Joe- its fine Miley. Anyway I liked it_

_Miley- what?_

_Joe- I liked it (smiles and kisses her again)_

_Miley- (kisses back)_

_Joe- (pulls her closer)_

_Miley- (pulls away a little and rests her forehead against his) I want to have sex with you joe_

_Joe- (shocked) you don't mean that_

_Miley- I do joe. I should of said yes when you first asked me_

_Joe- Miley I can see looking at you that you don't want to do that. You're not comfortable with the thought of that_

_Miley- I am. I know what I'm doing and what I want_

_Joe- Miley you don't want that, you're all tensed up_

_Miley- ok so I might be nervous but I want it and it would make us closer_

_Joe- it could do the opposite and make us drift apart too. I don't want to risk what we have_

_Miley- what is it what we have?_

_Joe- what ever you want it to be. Friends, friends with benefits or boyfriend and girlfriend. If you want to that is_

_Miley- is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend Joseph_

_Joe- I guess it is_

_Miley- in that case we're boyfriend and girlfriend_

_Joe- are you serious_

_Miley- (nods smiling)_

_Joe- wow. The most beautiful girl on campus is my girlfriend_

_Miley- that's not true_

_Joe- yeah you're right. That doesn't even cover it_

_Miley- (kisses him) can I ask you one thing?_

_Joe- yeah sure_

_Miley- can we not tell anyone at first, I want to make sure things will work between us before we tell anyone and if it didn't work I wouldn't want to go through a break up that everyone knows about_

_Joe- if that's what makes you happy and it gives me time to become a better person_

_Miley- you were never a bad person, just confused and upset_

_Joe- when did you become so understanding_

_Miley- when I realised there's more to people than what meets the eye_

_Joe- I'm pleased you gave me a chance_

_Miley- me too. You know this means that one day we will have sex_

_Joe- yes but it will have a meaning to it and it wont be because we just decided that we're gonna have sex because there's nothing on tv_

_Miley- (laughs) can I tell you a secret?_

_Joe- yeah you already know you can tell me anything_

_Miley- I don't think anyone knows this and I want to keep it that way but please don't make fun of me or break up with me over it_

_Joe- Miley what is it?_

_Miley- I'm still a virgin_

_Joe- do you want to know an even bigger secret that only Kevin knows?_

_Miley- yeah what is it?_

_Joe- I'm still a virgin_

_Miley- but how? You can't be. You're a (pauses) you're a man whore slut or what ever you want to call yourself_

_Joe- it was all an act. (Lifts his hand and shows her his purity ring)_

_Miley- you wear a purity ring?_

_Joe- yeah. Its more of a promise to my mom instead of god though_

_Miley- what do you mean?_

_Joe- before my mom died I promised her I wouldn't have sex until I found the right person_

_Miley- but what about all the girls?_

_Joe- nothing ever happened_

_Miley- but you kept asking me for sex_

_Joe- it was all an act around the team. They couldn't know their quarterback and most popular guy in school is a virgin_

_Miley- so what would you of done if I said yes to sex before?_

_Joe- probably took you for ice cream or something where I could get to know you_

_Miley- you're really sweet joe and for the record I like how we're both virgins_

_Joe- me too. It makes you mine_

_Miley- I'm yours no matter what_

_Joe- we should head back to campus. I have practice and you will too_

_Miley- you know more about my life than I do_

_Joe- or maybe it's because I know we've got a game Friday and you girls always cheer us on_

_Miley- you're pretty clever Jonas_

_Joe- you know it baby_

_Later-_

_Miley- (in practice)_

_Ashley- what's wrong Miley? You seem really off today_

_Miley- nothing I'm just tired (lying)_

_Ashley- you sure?_

_Miley- yeah_

_Selena- that's what you get when you stay awake all night having sex_

_Miley- what the fuck are you talking about?_

_Selena- it's so obvious you and Joe are having sex (everyone stops and watches)_

_Miley- well I can definitely tell you that's not true. I don't just sleep with anyone_

_Selena- but you sleep with the biggest whore in the school_

_Miley- say what you want about joe. I know a different side of him to everyone else. He's different when he's with me_

_Selena- and I guess you think you're wonder woman then?_

_Miley- no. I'm saying I took time to get to know him unlike you who has sunk so low within a week and not attempted to get to know someone who you're living with because I know for sure you're not giving the football team a good impression of yourself and you're splitting this family up! Everyone feels awkward around you_

_Selena- how is that?_

_Miley- (getting angry) because you're being so fucking bitchy just because I made friends with someone who I didn't like before! News flash Selena! It happens all the time. If I remember rightly we hated each other until we were 12_

_Selena- that was different!_

_Miley- explain to me how that is different! We were made to sit next to each other in Science so we had to talk when we worked together and we ended up talking. Nothing is different with joe! We've been made to live together so we've started talking to keep the dorm a happy place and not full of tension all the time but I'm starting to think talking to you in that science class was a bad idea because you're the one bringing negativity to our home!_

_Ashley- miles calm down_

_Miley- no Ashley! She's pissing me off! I understand now! You like joe so you're jealous of all the time I spend with him which has only been about a week if that and you don't like how I'm close to him!_

_Selena- don't be so pathetic!_

_Miley- Selena I know you! I know when you're lying its written all over your face. You can't even look at me_

_Selena- I don't like joe!_

_Miley- look me in the eye and tell me you don't like joe_

_Selena- I don't need this_

_Miley- because you can't do it. I can read you like a book Selena and to be honest if you don't change your attitude and the way you treat people you'll be off the team because the way you're acting isn't acceptable. Practice is over girls (walks out of the gym)_

_Joe- (grabs her waist as she passes and pulls her into an empty corridor) what's wrong I heard the end of that argument_

_Miley- you scared me you idiot! And you stink_

_Joe- I'm sorry but that happens when you work out properly. What's going on_

_Miley- just Selena being a bitch again but its nothing I can't handle and we do work out properly!_

_Joe- it's cheerleading. Its not that hard._

_Miley- she won't win. I'm a tough one to crack (kisses him) I could take you down any day sweetie_

_Joe- you think so?_

_Miley- oh yeah. what did you come here for anyway?_

_Joe- I wanted to see if you wanted to come for lunch_

_Miley- if I can get away from everyone I will now get away from here before someone catches you (kisses him) I'll text you_

_Joe- I'll be waiting (walks back to the football gym)_

_That night_

_Miley- (lying on joe's bed with her head on his chest) so what are you doing for thanksgiving?_

_Joe- well normally me and Kevin go back to new jersey and spend it with our dad and all of our grandparents and the rest of the family. What about you?_

_Miley- well it's my first away from home so I think I'll go to my brothers place in Texas_

_Joe- you have a brother in Texas?_

_Miley- yeah I have two brothers. One lives in Texas and the other lives in Georgia_

_Joe- do I ever get to meet them?_

_Miley- maybe_

_Joe- how old are they?_

_Miley- Mark's 24 and Jack is 23 (Mark Wright from towie and Jack Tweed)_

_Joe- you never know maybe we could get along_

_Miley- if they like you yeah (hears a knock on the door, whispers) shit, I need to hide_

_Joe- where? (whispers)_

_Miley- I'll go under the bed (climbs under the bed)_

_Joe- come in_

_Kevin- hey what were you doing?_

_Joe- nothing just watching tv_

_Kevin- cool. So I've booked the flight back to Jersey for us_

_Joe- thanks. When do we go?_

_Kevin- the Monday before thanksgiving_

_Joe- I'll be packed by then_

_Kevin- I'm going out do you wanna come?_

_Joe- no I'm fine here. Thanks for the offer though_

_Kevin- see ya (walks out)_

_Miley- (crawls from under the bed and sits on it) what do you keep under there it stinks!_

_Joe- shoes (smirks)_

_Miley- you could of told me_

_Joe- you offered to go under. I didn't make you_

_Miley- I panicked and done it to save us_

_Joe- but really its not saving us when no one knows_

_Miley- well its what's best for us_

_Joe- not really_

_Miley- but I thought this was what you wanted?_

_Joe- no this was what you wanted. I want to tell the world that you're mine. I don't want to hide it from anyone_

_Miley- what are you saying joe?_

_Joe- let me know when you figure out what you want_

_Miley- what?_

_Joe- night Miley (turns his back away from her)_

_Miley- joe..._

_Joe- just think about it Miley_

_Miley- (walks out to her room and sighs picks her phone up and calls Mark)_

_Mark- hey miles is everything ok?_

_Miley- I don't think so. Can I ask you something for a friend?_

_Mark- sure what is it?_

_Miley- Is it bad to want to keep a relationship a secret?_

_Mark- it depends why you want to keep it a secret_

_Miley- I don't know it just seems real when you tell everyone and it ends up a relationship between everyone and not just the two people_

_Mark- it only ends up a relationship between everyone if you let them decide what happens and influence your decisions. So who's the guy?_

_Miley- what?_

_Mark- You just asked about yourself and a guy. I can tell when you're lying. You know you can tell me anything sweetie_

_Miley- he's called Joe and I wanted to keep it a secret but he doesn't_

_Mark- why do you not want anyone to know?_

_Miley- it's too... I don't know cliché_

_Mark- forget cliché's you're in college now_

_Miley- cheerleading captain + football quarterback, do the maths mark_

_Mark- Miley that shouldn't matter. You're 18 now_

_Miley- so why does it feel like I can't tell anyone?_

_Mark- because you've only just gone to college and you're still not adjusted from the high school cliché's yet. You need to relax. Anyway when I was in high school everyone always thought the cheerleading captain and the quarterback should be together_

_Miley- (sighs) it's time like this I wish my mom was still here_

_Mark- you should come home for thanksgiving mom would love to see you_

_Miley- I know. I want to. I need to get away from LA to clear my head_

_Mark- do you want me to book you flights?_

_Miley- yes please_

_Mark- I'll text you_

_Miley- thanks, I love you_

_Mark- I love you too. Think about what you're doing though_

_Miley- I will. (hangs up and lets out a deep breath thinking) you're an idiot Miley (looks at a photo of her and joe)_

_The week of thanksgiving, Miley and Joe haven't spoke much about what Joe said and they've barely spoke. Everyone is leaving the same day, at the airport_

_Joe- (watching Miley saying bye to everyone so she can go for her plane, doesn't know if they're still together or not)_

_Miley- (looks up and see's him, looks away)_

_Ashley- (hugs Miley) I'll miss you miles. It's gonna be weird being without you_

_Miley- I know. I'll miss you too but I fly back Sunday_

_Ashley- me too. I'll talk to you all the time and maybe we can meet when we get home before we go back to campus_

_Miley- I'd like that (smiles and says bye to everyone, looks at joe and half smiles) I guess I should go_

_Debby- bye miles_

_Miley- (starts walking away, turns to look at everyone and wave, sees Joe with a really hurt look on his face, feels bad so she drops her bag and runs towards him)_

_Joe- (catches her) mi..._

_Miley- (kisses him, wrapping her arms and legs around him)_

_Joe- (kisses back)_

_Ashley- aww (smiles)_

_Joe- (pulls away) what was that for?_

_Miley- I'm sorry, I should of just told people_

_Joe- what made you change your mind_

_Miley- seeing how hurt you looked when I walked away_

_Joe- thank you (kisses her again and puts her down) have fun in Texas now go before you miss your flight_

_Miley- (smiles and kisses him) see you when I get back (kisses him and walks away before anyone can say anything)_

_Ashley- (looks at Selena) and now you know why she was so aggressive when you argued before, (whispers so only Selena hears) get him out of your head, he's miley's guy and totally off limits so forget anything you're thinking right now_

_Selena- i'm thinking you're a bitch_

_Ashley- friends don't want other friends' boyfriends_

_Selena- how do you know they're together_

_Ashley- did you see that kiss? It says everything_

_Selena- (walks away)_

_When Miley gets to Texas_

_Mark- (hugs her) I've missed you_

_Miley- I missed you too. Where's jack?_

_Mark- he hasn't flew in yet. He gets here tomorrow_

_Miley- I can't wait (turns her phone on and see's she has 17 text and 11 missed calls from everyone sighs) mark can I use your phone?_

_Mark- is everything ok?_

_Miley- yeah I just don't want to deal with everyone right now_

_Mark- (gives her is phone)_

_Miley- thanks (saves Joe's and Ashley's number to Mark's phone and turns hers back off)_

_Mark- are you sure everything is ok?_

_Miley- I'm sure just stop worrying_

_Mark- I'm just looking out for you_

_Miley- I know_

_When they get to mark's house_

_Miley- mark can I have your phone again_

_Mark- (gives her it) am I gonna get this phone at all while you're here_

_Miley- nope (lies on the sofa and calls joe)_

_Joe- hello?_

_Miley- hey_

_Joe- who's this?_

_Miley- so you don't recognise your own girlfriends voice now (smiling)_

_Joe- Miley?_

_Miley- took you long enough_

_Joe- you sound different and you're not using your phone_

_Miley- yeah I got tired of everyone calling and texting and I didn't want to deal with it so I'm using mark's phone_

_Joe- how long for?_

_Miley- I don't know. I'm guessing you got to new jersey ok?_

_Joe- yeah I did_

_Miley- I miss you already joe_

_Joe- I miss you too. Can I ask you something?_

_Miley- yeah_

_Joe- what really made you do that at the airport?_

_Miley- I told you the look you had on your face. It made me feel guilty for wanting to hide it_

_Joe- so you're ok with everyone knowing?_

_Miley- yes. Its not like anyone can do anything_

_Joe- just watch Selena_

_Miley- what happened?_

_Joe- I'm not sure you'd have to ask Ashley but they seemed to be arguing_

_Miley- but why?_

_Joe- I honestly don't know but I did hear your name mentioned_

_Miley- I'll call Ash later (hears a knock at the door) Mark the door!_

_Mark- I've got it_

_Miley- (to joe) when do you get back to LA?_

_Joe- Monday_

_Miley- after college starts again?_

_Joe- yeah_

_Miley- that sucks (looks at the girl who's standing in front of here) hold on Joe. Who are you?_

_Lauren (Conrad)- I could ask you the same thing. Mark!_

_Mark- (walks in) what?_

_Lauren- who is this?_

_Miley- (to Joe) I'll call you back babe (hangs up)_

_Lauren- answer me mark! Who is she and why does she have your phone?_

_Mark- she's my sister idiot_

_Lauren- did you just call me an idiot!_

_Miley- he did sweetie. Get over it I could think of worse to call you_

_Mark- Miley shut up. Go call joe back or something. Tell him he can come to the party I'm having tomorrow if he can get here_

_Miley- he's in new jersey dick (walks upstairs)_

_At the party_

_Jack- Miley you're not wearing that!_

_Miley- I'll wear what I want Jack (she's wearing- .com/cgi/set?id=31326070 )_

_Jack- you look like a hooker!_

_Miley- thanks Jack that means a lot (walks away brushing past his shoulder)_

_Jack- (tries to grab her wrist)_

_Miley- don't touch me! (walks away to the kitchen)_

_Cody- hey Miley it's been a while since I saw you_

_Miley- yeah it has (smiles) how've you been?_

_Cody- I've been good. How's LA?_

_Miley- I love it there. I miss home when I'm gone but I miss LA when I'm home I guess Texas is home now though_

_Cody- your home is wherever you want it to be_

_A few hours later_

_Miley- (sitting with Cody, doesn't really know anyone, drunk)_

_Cody- (drunk too, puts his arm around Miley) you've grown a lot since I last saw you_

_Miley- you've got hotter_

_Cody- thanks (leans in and kisses her)_

_Miley- (kisses back)_

_Cody- (tries to deepen it)_

_Miley- (realises what she's doing, pushes him away) what am I doing! I've got a boyfriend and you're my brothers best friend!_

_Cody- that doesn't matter. What he doesn't know won't hurt him_

_Miley- but I'd know. I can't do that to him_

_Cody- oh come on you know you want to_

_Miley- no I don't. I can't do that to joe_

_Cody- Miley he's probably cheating on you right now_

_Miley- shut up he won't be. He's not like that (Stands up and walks away)_

_Mark- (sees her) mi you ok?_

_Miley- (feels tears roll down her cheek) no I'm not_

_Mark- what's happened?_

_Miley- nothing (wipes her tears away)_

_Mark- (walks away from Lauren)_

_Lauren- Mark!_

_Mark- not now Lauren! (Follows miley and sits on the front step watching other drunk people on the lawn) what's happened miley?_

_Miley- I'm such a bad person (takes her shoes off and throws them across the grass)_

_Mark- miley what happened? Or is this just because you're drunk and over reacting?_

_Miley- I kissed Cody! (Cries more)_

_Mark- everything will be ok._

_Miley- no it won't! I've just cheated on Joe with my brothers best friend!_

_Mark- you probably won't remember it tomorrow_

_Miley- I'm not drunk to the state where I'll pass out and not remember a thing_

_Mark- but you're drunk enough to kiss jack's best friend?_

_Miley- I don't know. I don't feel that drunk_

_Mark- miles you can barely walk_

_Jack- (comes over) Miley please tell me it's not true_

_Miley- what?_

_Jack- everyone's saying you kissed Cody, tell me it's not true (drunk too)_

_Miley- I would but then I'd be lying_

_Jack- fuck! I told him to leave you alone!_

_Miley- what! You knew?_

_Jack- he said something about thinking you're hot and wanting "your ass" as he put it and I was totally like "dude that's my baby sister. Don't touch her" and he hasn't listened!_

_Miley- (stands up and pushes him) you idiot! You knew he was gonna try something with me and you didn't think to warn me! Where in this miniature brain of yours did you think that made sense! (hits him more and falls to the floor crying)_

_Mark- well done Jack, you've never been close and now this is just the icing on the cake (hugs Miley) come on, I'm taking you to bed_

_Miley- I don't want to go. I'm a big girl mark and you (looks at Jack) don't even talk to me! I hate you for this_

_Mark- you might be a big girl but you're also drunk_

_Miley- I don't care I'm not going to bed it's too early_

_Mark- I give up Miley, you obviously not gonna listen so just go and do what you want and cheat however many times you want because I'm trying to help and you're being a stubborn bitch as usual (walks away)_

_Miley- (sitting on the grass crying)_

_Lauren- (sees Miley and feels sorry for her, goes and sits on the grass hugging her) what's happened Miley?_

_Miley- I don't wanna talk to you about it_

_Lauren- fine but it doesn't seem like you're gonna get mark back tonight (goes to walk away)_

_Miley- wait! I'll talk_

_Lauren- (sits back down) start from the beginning and tell me everything_

_Miley- (tells her)_

_Lauren- you should tell your boyfriend_

_Miley- but what if he breaks up with me_

_Lauren- at least he'll know the truth if you tell him in your words exactly what happened and he won't find out from someone else but whatever you do don't say it happened because you were drunk that is no excuse for anything. It doesn't make what you've done any better_

_In New Jersey_

_Kevin- so are you happy to be back?_

_Joe- kind of, I just wish Miley was here_

_Kevin- you've never been off the phone to her_

_Joe- it's not the same_

_Kevin- if you say so_

_Joe- if you had a girlfriend you would understand_

_Kevin- unlike you I don't need a girlfriend. When the right girl comes along I'll know._

_Joe- you know Miley's friend Ashley is a nice girl the way Miley talks about her_

_Kevin- so you don't know if she is or not?_

_Joe- Miley's told me a lot about the girls on the team and I believe her_

_Kevin- well right now I just want to go out and get drunk_

_Joe- lets go then. Have you told anyone we're home?_

_Kevin- unless dad has no_

_Joe- this should be fun then_

_Kevin- yupp. Are you driving?_

_Joe- no because I can't get drunk if I drive_

_Kevin- well I'll get dad to take us_

_Joe- I'll be down in a minute I need to finish getting ready_

_Kevin- I swear you're worse than a girl_

_Joe- I need to look good for the ladies_

_Kevin- well just remember you've got Miley_

_Joe- I know_

_Kevin- I'll be watching you_

_Joe- no need_

_At the club_

_Joe- (drunk dancing with Chelsea)_

_Chelsea- (wraps her arms around Joe)_

_Joe- (puts his hands on her waist)_

_Kevin- (drunk too comes over and pulls Joe off) you've got a girlfriend_

_Joe- I know you don't need to keep reminding me_

_Kevin- I don't trust her_

_Joe- why do you think she's my ex_

_Kevin- just watch her like a hawk_

_Joe- I will (walks away and goes back to dancing)_

_Later-_

_Joe- (still with Chelsea)_

_Chelsea- (leans in and kisses him)_

_Joe- (kisses back)_

_Chelsea- (pulls away) I missed that_

_Joe- (looks at her and can't help but think of Miley) Chelsea this can't happen_

_Chelsea- why not?_

_Joe- I have a girlfriend_

_Chelsea- yeah me_

_Joe- no we broke up. I no longer trust you and you have no one to blame but yourself. In a way though I'm happy you cheated on me with my cousin because if not I might of still been stuck here with you instead of living in California with my girlfriend who just happens to mean the world to me. Now if you'' excuse me I need to go (walks off to find Kevin)_

_Chelsea- Joe! (he keeps walking)_

_Joe- (see's Kevin) kev I'm going home_

_Kevin- you ok?_

_Joe- I'm fine I just need to get out of here (walks out for a cab)_

_The next morning_

_Joe- (wakes up groggy and hungover) ergh (picks his phone up and calls Miley)_

_Texas_

_Miley- (wakes up hungover) hello?_

_Joe- hey it's me_

_Miley- hey babe you sound rough_

_Joe- I could say the same about you_

_At the same time- I need to tell you something_

_Joe- you go first_

_Miley- don't hate me please and just know that I'm sorry and I regret everything I done_

_Joe- what happened Miley_

_Miley- I kissed my brothers best friend (waiting for him to start shouting and going crazy)_

_Joe- (sighs) as much as I want to be mad at you I cant_

_Miley- why?_

_Joe- I kissed my ex last night, well she kissed me but I still kissed back_

_Miley- we're both idiots_

_Joe- you've got that right_

_Miley- I guess we'll forget about this but make sure it never happens again. There's no point in us being in a relationship if we cant be faithful to each other after only being away from each other for a day_

_Joe- I guess this shows we'll work. We've proved we can be honest with each other_

_Miley- yeah we have. I just wish we'd stopped in LA now and none of this would of happened_

_Joe- me too but its happened now and we can't change the past_

_Miley- you're right. I guess we've both learned from this_

_Joe- definitely. I can't lose you_

_Miley- you won't lose me without a fight_

_Joe- that's what I like to here_

_Miley- Joe I want to see you_

_Joe- you only left 2 days ago_

_Miley- I know and I want to be back in LA_

_Joe- I can come to Texas if you want_

_Miley- you can't do that Joe you need to spend time wit your family_

_Joe- it's thanksgiving tomorrow I can fly down on black Friday_

_Miley- but what about your family_

_Joe- as long as I spend Thursday with them they won't mind_

_Miley- Joe are you actually serious or are you just saying this?_

_Joe- I'm being serious. What's your brothers address I'm looking at flights now_

_Miley- (think's he's messing with her, tells him the address anyway)_

_Joe- thanks. I'll talk to you later baby I need to go to see my granddad_

_Miley- (smiles) call me on mark's phone. Mine's still turned off_

_Joe- no problem. See you Friday_

_Miley- Joe!_

_Joe- I mean it mi_

_Miley- whatever, bye joseph (hangs up) Mark!_

_Mark- (comes in) what?_

_Miley- I'm sorry about last night I was stubborn you were right_

_Mark- it's fine I'll let you off this time. Did you tell joe?_

_Miley- yeah his ex-girlfriend kissed him too so we talked and we're fine_

_Mark- that sounds like one strange relationship_

_Miley- we both made a mistake we can't exactly hate each other for doing the same thing_

_Mark- Miley?_

_Miley- yeah?_

_Mark- stop trying to be smart_

_Miley- just because I have the brains_

_Mark- that my friend is where you're wrong_

_Miley- whatever get out I wanna shower_

_Mark- or call Joe back_

_Miley- mark go away!_

_Lauren- (walking past Miley's room) move it mark! (drags him away)_

_Friday- 6:00 am_

_Miley- (wakes up from the phone vibrating) ergh (looks at it "I'm coming baby I'll see you in a few hours", texts back "well I'm normal and I'm sleeping now" goes back to sleep)_

_Around noon_

_Mark- (shouting from downstairs) MILEY!_

_Miley- (doesn't listen)_

_Lauren- (comes in Miley's room and shakes her) there's someone at the door asking for you_

_Miley- tell them to go away_

_Lauren- you don't want to miss this_

_Miley- (throws the cover off) this better be worth it_

_Lauren- trust me it will_

_Miley- (walks downstairs still half asleep and hair everywhere)_

_Joe- (standing at the door) well don't you look beautiful on a morning_

_Miley- (looks up) Joe! You came?_

_Joe- I told you I would_

_Miley- (runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck) I missed you_

_Joe- I missed you too_

_Miley- (whispers into his neck) I'm sorry_

_Joe- me too but we'll get passed it (kisses the side if her head)_

_Miley- (starts dragging Joe upstairs)_

_Mark- if you can't be good be safe!_

_Miley- shut up mark! (walks into her room and kisses Joe)_

_Joe- (kisses back)_

_Miley- (pushes him on the bed and cuddles into him) night baby_

_Joe- you're such a tease_

_Miley- yupp (closes her eyes)_

_Joe- are you going back to sleep?_

_Miley- yeah_

_Joe- Miley it's noon_

_Miley- so that means it's too early to get up_

_Joe- (joking) how are you a cheerleader when you're this lazy_

_Miley- it's the holidays so I need to rest_

_When Miley wakes up_

_Miley- (looks up at Joe) can we do something today?_

_Joe- like what?_

_Miley- go to the beach_

_Joe- we're in Houston not LA_

_Miley- there's a nice beach 2 hours away, I can drive us there_

_Joe- but it's 2:30 pm it will be to late by the time we get there_

_Miley- we can stay in a hotel on the beach for the night_

_Joe- you're serious about this?_

_Miley- yeah lets go now and we can come back late tomorrow night ready to fly back to LA on Sunday_

_Joe- get ready and we'll go_

_Miley- (kisses him) I can't wait to get there_

_Joe- how can we get there? I don't have a car here and neither do you_

_Miley- I'll use mark's car_

_Joe- will he let you?_

_Miley- if not I'll call mom and she'll make him_

_Joe- were is your mom?_

_Miley- on a business trip in new York. She couldn't get out of it but there's perks to being the only girl_

_Joe- what? You get your own way?_

_Miley- yupp plus I can be a brat too (smirks)_

_Joe- so I'll get to witness that if you don't get what you want from me?_

_Miley- nope because you'll be whipped and I'll just have to bat my eyelid's and you'll do what I want_

_Joe- really? What if you're the one who gets whipped_

_Miley- joseph you should learn one thing about me_

_Joe- what is it?_

_Miley- I don't get whipped (stands up and starts looking for clothes)_

_Joe- what do you mean you don't get whipped?_

_Miley- I don't do what guys tell me (puts her clothes in her a bag)_

_Joe- we'll see about that_

_Miley- believe me joe it won't happen_

_When they're driving_

_Joe- let me drive_

_Miley- you don't know where you're going_

_Joe- you could tell me what way to go_

_Miley- we'll be there in 20 minutes so there's no point_

_Joe- you know this is just nasty_

_Miley- how if this nasty I'm saving you from getting lost_

_Joe- it just is_

_Miley- you're a dork joe_

_Joe- I know but that's what makes me so unique_

_Miley- ok joe I'm just gonna agree with you_

_When they get there_

_Joe- do you wanna check in at a hotel first or go onto the beach_

_Miley- hotel first I need to put a bikini on_

_Joe- a bikini in november? (intertwines their fingers and gets their bags)_

_Miley- it's still pretty warm_

_Joe- I'll bring a hoody for you because I know you'll get cold eventually_

_Miley- can you believe we are here_

_Joe- not really. I never thought I'd be on a beach like this with the most beautiful girl in the world_

_Miley- that's a lie_

_Joe- I don't lie_

_Miley- that was another lie (smiles)_

_Later_

_Miley- (sitting on the sand between Joe's legs leaning back on him watching the sun set) you know it feels like I've known you forever_

_Joe- (has his arms wrapped around her waist resting them on her stomach) yeah it's hard to believe we didn't get along just a few weeks ago_

_Miley- I'm please we started speaking_

_Joe- (kisses her cheek) me too_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please :')<strong>_


End file.
